Club Penguin meets humans
by CoolDude431
Summary: Another ordinary day in Club Penguin. Well not for Franky who is a member of the penguin band. He still has to get Cadence a present for her 18th birthday tomorrow. But when he is on his way back from the music store, he notices the clouds are going around in circles, and a small craft is coming down quite fast... Read to find out what happens! Let me know what you think of it!
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday Present

Point of view: Franky

It was just another ordinary day in Club Penguin. Well, not for me because tomorrow is Cadence's birthday and I still dont know what to get her. I did see her looking at a new electronic DJ set in the shop window while we were walking by a few days ago. She was looking at it for like 10 minutes.

I was thinking about getting her that, but the price tag says something different. The newely made electronic DJ set costs about 10,000 coins.

Right now I have about 9,000 coins. I was on my way back to the Penguin Band's igloo.

I opened the door, wiped my feet on the mat, hung my coat on the rack and then I closed the door.

I walked to the kitchen. "Hey guys. Whats up?"

"Nothin much at the moment" replied Stompin Bob.

"Nom Nom Nom" Petey K said, who was eating cookies.

"That was a nice hello, Petey" I said.

He looked up. "Oh hi Franky! I didnt hear you come in. Have you thought of anything of what you would like to buy Cadence for her 18th birthday tomorrow?"

"Well, when we walked by the music shop the other day, she saw this newely made electronic DJ set. She was looking at it for like 10 minutes. So, yeah I have an idea, but I need at least 1,000 coins more. It costs 10,000 coins and I have 9,000 coins" I said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Ooooh. Why don't you try playing a few games to earn more?" Stompin Bob said.

"I did that basically all morning. Im getting sick of playing those games now. I was hoping that maybe you guys could lend me some money?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmmm let me see" Stompin Bob said as he walked out of the room.

He came back about five minutes later, holding a jar of coins.

"Wow! How long did it take you to save up that amount?" I said.

"A few years" he replied."Theres definitely enough coins in here for you".

"Wow, thanks! I owe you one." I said, taking two handful of coins and putting them in my pockets.

"See ya later guys, Im going to the shops" I said.

"Bye, see you later" they both replied.

Just as I was heading outside, Stompin Bob called after me.

"Did you say something Stomp?" I asked.

"Yeah. I almost forgot to tell you that to put your disguise on so nobody will recognize you" he said.

"Okay, Thanks." I said while putting on the disguise as he left.

I was wearing brown hair, red glasses, a blue shirt, a black hoodie, black trousers and blue shoes.

"To the music store!" I said to myself as I started walking away from the igloo.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Music Store

Chapter 2

Point of view: Franky (Note: Just to let you know that it will not always be Franky's point of view.)

A little bell rung as I opened the door. I closed the door.

"Hello there!" A shop assistant said from behind the counter. "Do you need any assistance?" he asked.

"No thanks. I know where to go" I replied.

"Whats the weather like outside?" he asked as I looked around the isle for the electronic section.

"Actually, it has gotten colder than normal today" I said as I noticed a familiar pink and purple hair in the other aisle.

Uh oh. Its Cadence. Better try not to make eye contact. I wonder what she is doing here? I thought to myself.

"Oh well thats odd" he said.

"Indeed" I said.

Cadence looked over my direction as I turned away and put my head down.

Hopefully she wont recognize me in my disguise.

I walked to the electronic section.

"Ah there it is" I said to myself.

Then I heard a little bell ring. I looked at the door and I saw Cadence walk out.

"Phew. That was close" I said to myself.

I looked at the Dj this electronic set has everything!

It comes with 4 speakers, 2 records, a mixer, 2 loud speakers, and a bunch of wires.

It was all in a big box. I carried it up to the counter.

"Big spender huh? That will be 10,000 coins please" the same shop assistant said.

I put it on the counter with a bang.

"Wow that is heavy!" I said.

"If you really wanna party, this thing will help you greatly" he said.

I handed him the money.

"Thanks for your purchase. Would you like a sled so you can carry that home?" he asked.

"Yes PLEASE" I said.

"There ya go" he said.

"Thanks, see you some other time" I said.

I took the sled and the box and walked out the door as the little bell played.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arrival

Chapter 3

Point of view: Franky.

The wind started howling as I put the box on the sled.

" could possibly be worse than pulling a sled and a heavy box through the howling wind?" I said to myself.

I tied some rope to the sled to make it easier for least the igloo isnt far from the music store. I started walking.

(About 10 minutes later.)

"So 'grunts' tired" I said to myself as I knocked on the igloo door.

"Hey your back!" Petey K said.

"Yeah. Little help?" I said.

"Sure" he said.

He drags it inside and I closed the door.

"Hey Franky" Stompin Bob said. "So you finally got her a present? Do you need some wrapping paper?" he asked.

"Yeah I need some. Do you have any?" I asked

"I might. I will go look in my room. Back in a second" he said.

(5 minutes later)

"I found some!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly the whole igloo started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" I shouted. The chairs were shaking, the table was shaking, all the equipment and shelves were shaking violently.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!" Petey K said.

The 3 of us ran outside.

"Hey guys, look up!" Stompin Bob said.

"What is that?" I said.

ON BOARD THE SPACE CRAFT:

(Alarm sirens start going off inside)

(Note: I called them Human 1 and Human 2 because we are going to learn their names later on)

Point of view: Human 1

Human 2: "AHHH! WE ARE GOING DOWN! MAYDAY MAYDAY!" he shouted.

The craft started rotating.

Human 1: "Thank you Mr Captain Obvious. Where did you put that manual?

Human 2: We dont have time to look for it! We started rotat-". he stopped in mid sentance.

I looked at him.

Human 2: "Point taken" he said.

Human 1: "Quick! Put all the IMPORTANT files into the escape pod!

Back on the ground:

"Whatever or whoever is on board that ship is in trouble! It's going way too fast to land!" I said.

I took out my phone and texted Cadence really fast:

_Franky: CADENCE! GET OVER HERE! YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS!_

_Cadence: Whats wrong Franky?_

_Franky: NOTHING IS WRONG! BUT COME OVER HERE QUICK!_

_Cadence: Ok. Dont panic. I will be there in about 5 minutes._

I didnt realised I was texting in caps until I sent the last message.

For the next five minutes we stared at the ship that is going directly towards us.

"Hey guys! Cold weather today!" Cadence said. "What are you looking at?"

Silence.

"HELLO!" She shouted.

We all jumped and looked at her.

"What is going on here?" she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Not here! Up there!". I pointed towards the craft.

"Oh my... is that an alien spacecraft?" she asked, looking up.

"The more modern word for that is UFO" Stompin Bob said.

"Which is...?" she said.

"Undindentified Flying Object" Petey K said.

"Oh. That makes sense." she said.

We all looked back up.

Suddenly, there was a bang which made the 4 of us jump. Well, it was sort of like a small explosion. There was a smaller object which detached itself from the big craft, which started to go on fire. That small craft was going reasonably fast for its size.

"Woah!" I said.

The small craft started to go straight down, heading directly for the clearing in the woods that are next to us.

Suddenly, what looked like parachutes came from the top of the craft. There were about 4. They were orange with white stripes on them. The craft started to slow down.

"Guys, whatever we are dealing with here, obviously has intelligence" Stompin Bob said.

"Could be true" Petey K said.

"What do you mean could be true?" Cadence said, putting her hands on her hips, and staring at Petey.

"Uhh... I... ummm..." Petey said.

"Yeah. I thought so. There IS intelligence behind this craft. Which MEANS there are ALIENS INSIDE!" Cadence shouted at Petey.

"Theres.. no.. need to.. shout.. Cadence" Petey said.

"Hey-" Cadence was going to say something but I stood in front of her.

"Cadence". I looked her in the eye. "Theres no need to be worried or afraid" I said.

"Im not worried or afraid" she said as she crossed her flippers and had a cross look on her face.

"Cadence. You are acting like a little penguin" I said hoping not to get into a big argument.

I have to admit, she does look cute when she is cross.

"FRANKY! Dont you EVER say that to me again!" she shouted angrily.

Her face was starting to go red. Uh oh.


	4. Chapter 4 - Crash Landing

Chapter 4

Point of view: Franky

"Cadence. Franky. Calm down guys!" Stompin Bob said.

Cadence turned to look at Stompin Bob.

"What did you just say, Bob?" Cadence asked.

"Umm... uhh.. " he said.

"Let me repeat what I said. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BOB?" Cadence shouted at his face.

I started to back away from the group slowly, hoping that Cadence wouldnt notice me.

"Umm... guys?" Petey said.

"I... uhh.. said.. c-calm ..d-down? Stompin Bob said.

Cadence looked like she was going to explode with rage. I wonder what made her to go all mad. She has never been like this before.

"GUYS!" Petey shouted.

We all looked at him.

"What?" I said.

He pointed at the craft which just disappeared behind the tops of the trees that are next to us.

Cadence started walking towards the clearing where the craft landed.

"Cadence! Where are you going?!" I asked.

"To have a look at these 'aliens' " she said, still angry with me.

"Im coming with you" I said.

"NO!" she said as she started running.

"Cadence they could be hostile!" Stompin Bob shouted after her.

"Which is why I am only going to LOOK at them!" she shouted back as she disappeared into the forest.

"I have an idea. How about we all go to look but we stay away from Cadence so she doesnt notice us? If the aliens are hostile, we leg it, ok?" I said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Petey and Stompin Bob said.

The three of us headed into the dark forest.

(Inside the craft)

Point of view: Human 1

Human 1: "Hey!" I said.

Silence.

Human 1: " Yo! Thomas! Where are ya?".

The inside of the _Curiosity 2_was a complete mess.

Thomas: "Sean! Im over here! Help get these files off me!"

Sean: "You had me panicking there! Why didnt you tell me where you were?"

Thomas: "There were papers all over me."

Sean: "That explains it. Lets find the door".

After about five minutes of searching, Thomas found the door.

Thomas: "Sean! I found the door! But I think its stuck!" he said.

Sean: "All you need is a little bit of strength. On 3 we both kick the door ok?

Thomas: "Ok".

Point of view: Franky

Franky: "Guys look! There it is!"

Now that we were up close, we could see much more detail. The craft had 3 circular windows, what looked like a flag, and some writing called 'Curiosity 2' whatever that meant.

Suddenly there was a bang and something fell off the craft.

Then, 2 creatures stepped out.

We all just stared at them, silently.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Creature

Chapter 5

Point of view: Thomas

Sean hopped out of the _Curiosity 2 _while I climed up onto the roof of it.

Sean: "Thomas what are you doing up there?" he said.

Thomas: "You'll see... :)" I said.

Sean just stood on the ground looking at me.

Sean: "Come on, we dont have all day. What are you up to?" he asked.

Thomas: "Where could we possibly be going in this wasteland? Theres only stupid trees and no sign of intelligent life as far as I know."

Sean: "Exactly. We DONT know if there is intelligent life."

Thomas: "Ok Sean. What creature could possibly survive in a snowy wasteland like this? They would most likely freeze".

Sean: "Out of all the people at NASA I cant believe they chose a 13 year old and a 15 year old to go on a very dangerous space mission" he said. (Sean is 13, Thomas is 15, soon turning 16 at the beginning of next month).

Thomas: "Stop trying to change the subject!" I said.

Sean: "..."

Thomas: "Now let me show you what I WAS going to do."

I jumped off the craft and did a 360 spin in mid air.

Thomas: "360 NO SCOPE YEAH!" I shouted.

Sean: "Why on earth did you do that?" he asked.

Thomas: "We are probably going to be in this wasteland for a long time, so why not have some fun while your at it?" I said.

Sean: "Okay.. Im going to collect some wood so we can use that for a fire later. I will try to be back before evening".

Thomas: "Sounds good. I am going to clear out all the stuff that is broken beyond repair inside the _Curiosity 2_."

Sean: "At least we are both doing work. See you later!" he said as he disappeared into the black ness of the forest.

Point of view: Franky

Franky: So now we know what they look like and they obviously are intelligent. What now?"

Stompin Bob: "Shouldn't we go and look for Cadence?"

Petey: "Guys? Im not sure if this is a good idea, but Cadence is walking towards that creature!".

Franky: "What in the world is she doing?! We got to go after her before its too late!" I said, panicking.

Point of view: Thomas

Thomas: "Hmm... Ive got a lot of work to do.(Puts hands on hips)

"Lets see here... OH CRAP! I left my weapon and only weapon inside a cabinet! DAMN!" (Stomps the ground).

I climed back into the Curiosity 2.

Point of view: Franky

Franky: "Quick! While its inside the craft, grab Cadence and run!"

Petey: "Why should we run from it? Couldnt we attempt to communicate with it?"

Stompin Bob: "Actually, thats a good idea!"

Franky: "Have you guys gone nuts?"

Petey: "Last time I checked, no."

Stompin Bob: "Ha ha, good one"

Franky: "Then you guys go. Im staying right behind this tree."

Stompin Bob: "Ok fine. But lets see what Cadence does when the creature comes back out".

Point of view: Thomas

Thomas: "Finally. There it is."

I opened the cabinet and took out my baseball bat.

I know its not much, but it will protect me.

I climbed back out.

Thomas: "Wait a minute... something doesnt feel right.. I feel like im being watched...

Oh well,I better -

_SNAP_

I instantly spun around.

Thomas: "Sticks dont break on their own... I KNEW IT! I knew I was being watched!".

But when I turned around there was nothing there except trees.

Thomas: "I gotta stop talking to myself. I feel like im a weirdo."

Then I just realised something. My stereo/boombox! I hope its not broken. I climbed back inside.

When I got back out, what I saw gave me such a surprise that I fell off the craft and landed on my back.

"Owww... This is gonna hurt tomorrow" I said.

Thats when I saw the creature that was slowly coming towards me from out of the woods. I tried to move, but I just stayed there.

"OWWW my back!" I cried.

The creature was just a few feet away from me now.I could see it in detail although my vision was starting to blur. I could see the creature wearing a black shirt, piano shoes, pink and purple hair, green headphones, and strangley, it had pink skin. When it came very close to me, everything just went black.


	6. Chapter 6 - I hear music!

Chapter 6

Everything was still black. Then, I heard what sounded like someone whistling.

?: "Hello? Thomas? You there?".

I opened my eyes to find Sean by himself looking at me.

Sean: "What happened?"

"Well, when I climbed back out of the craft, I saw this funny looking creature..." I said.

Sean: "Wait. A creature? I thought this place..."

"Yeah, I did to. I wonder where it went though?".

Suddenly, we heard music in the distance.

We both looked at each other.

Sean: "Wanna go look to see where that music is coming from?"

"Sure. But let me grab my baseball bat and my boombox first."

My back seems to be fine now. I got up and looked around. That 'thing' I saw earlier looked very weird.

I picked up my baseball bat but my boombox was gone.

"Sean? Are you playing tricks on me again?" I asked.

"No! We all know that you dont like anybody touching your boombox." he said.

"Whoever took my boombox is gonna be VERY sorry" I said, hitting my bat against my hands.

"Yeah but we dont wanna start an interstellar war with their species and ours." Sean said.

"Good point. I will try to keep my anger in when I see the person who has my boombox" I said.

"Lets get moving towards the music then" he said.

We walked in the woods for a while and thats when the music started getting louder.

"Man its so dark in these woods." I said.

"I know. Watch out for holes or anything on the ground" he said.

"The music is really loud now! We MUST be close!" I said.

"I think I hear... a _FEMALE _SINGER?!" he said, with a confused look on his face.

"This place is definitely getting weirder by the minute" I said.

"Totally" he said.

We continued towards the music and thats when we saw very bright light ahead of us.

"Ahhh the light! It burns!" I said.

"Here hold my arm so you dont trip or fall" he said.

"Thanks." I said.

When we got out into the open, we couldnt believe what we saw. There was about 50 or more alien creatures and they were all jumping and shouting to the music that was playing up on stage.

I couldnt see who or what was on the stage, but I recognised the creature from earlier with the pink and purple hair that breakdancing.

"Woah check out those moves that thing is doing on stage. Epic" Sean said.

"Sean? Remember when I told you about the creature that was close to me earlier before I went unconscious?" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"Well that's it up on the stage breakdancing" I said.

"No way" he said.

"Yes way".

"And I think I see my boombox beside it. Im going up there to give it a piece of my mind." I said., hitting my bat against the tree beside me which made some leaves fall off.


	7. Chapter 7 - Thomas' Black Headphones

"Umm I dont think thats such a good idea.." Sean said.

"Why?" I asked.

Then the creature stopped breakdancing and walked up to the microphone.

"All right! How are you doin today?" it said into the microphone.

"Yep thats definitely a female" I said.

"And thus proves my point" he said.

"What point?"

"That you were going to start a fight with a girl" he said.

"WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" I shouted at him.

"Ok jeeze calm down!"

"Fine. Im gonna start walking. You can stay here if you want"

"Nope. If one of my friends gets hurt while on a mission im responsible".

"Because you are older than me"

"Yep."

"Lets get movin then".

Thats when the creature started talking into the microphone again.

"All right guys! Are you ready for my new song?" it said.

The crowd roared.

"Oh God my ears" I said.

"Why dont you put on your black headphones that you always wear around your neck?" Sean asked.

"Good idea!" I said. I put them on. I have had these headphones since I was about 7 years old and I never go anywhere without them. I find it strange that they still fit me.

"Walk in front of me if you want to talk to me" I said.

He nodded.

I couldn't hear the crowd, but I could still hear what was being said on the microphone.

"Ok! I call this song Best Day Ever!" the creature said.

We both started walking towards the stage. We were still in the forest but very close to the edge. Im surprised that someone hasnt spotted us yet.

I looked over at Sean while he was walking. He was bobbing his head up and down. He must really like the music. He rarely listens to music and when he does I have never seen him bob his head up and down.

I looked straight ahead. There was blackness on the right and on the left concert lights shining all over the place.

Note: The reason its taking time for me to update this story is because I need more reviews! Come on people! This is going to be a very long story. I need to know if people like it or not! Also just today I had another idea for a COMPLETELY different humans meet club penguin story.


	8. Chapter 8 - The argument

WARNING: There is going to be some language in this chapter. I was meant to rate the story to a T. I thought you could change it later on.

We arrived at the side of the stage. There was a wall on either side of us and straight ahead were those creatures. Sean tapped me on the shoulder. I took off my headphones.

"Wanna wait until they finish?"

"What, did you think I was going to go up on stage and make a fool of myself?" I said.

"Well you can be a bit stupid sometimes."

"Hey!. Dont start."

"Well I am speaking the truth."

"Sean..."

While we kept arguing I didnt notice that the song had finished, the curtains had closed and the creatures were packing up their musical instruments.

"All I am saying is that you can be stupid sometimes and you get angry easily."

Now I was starting to get mad. While we continued arguing and shouting at each other, about 4 of the creatures on the stage exited on the left side, while the girl was coming towards us.

"Well at least I didnt make the mistake of spilling a drink on one of the important people from the goverment at one of our concerts."

"Hey! It was an accident! Not my fault that there were rocks indoors!"

I repeated his sentence in sort of a mock voice.

He shoved me. Thats when it got physical.

When we were arguing, I didnt notice that the creature had been staring at us the whole time.

I shoved him back.

"I never thought they would put someone as stupid enough as you on a mission".

I felt anger burning up in my fist. But before I could punch him, he shoved me backwards away from the stage and into a fence. When I got up, he was running into the wilderness.

"HEY! YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted at him while shaking my fist in the air.

"Ugh. I hate him so much." I sighed.

Then I heard a voice. It made me jump. I turned around. It was that girl who was up on stage singing.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to scare you. I was just watching you two for the past few minutes. You dont really like him that much?"

"Who that guy, Sean?"

"Yes"

"Sometimes he can be nice, but mostly he is a bitch."

"Oh."

"I heard you singing. You have a really nice voice."

"You did? Thanks. Whats that bat you are holding for?"

"Oh I came here to ask you something."

"What?

"Do you see that boombox your holding?"

"Yes?

"I think thats mine."

"No it isnt."

"Can I look at it to see if my signature is on the back of the handle?"

"Sure"

She gave it to me.

I looked at the back of the handle. It wasnt there.

"Thats weird. You have exactly the same colours as my boombox but my signature isnt there.

"Really?"

"Yep. Oh I dont think I got your name"

"Oh. My name is Cadence"

"My name is Thomas, but only my friends call me Tom. I think my name is kinda lame".

"I think its a nice name".

"Really? I dont think so. Anyway I gotta get back to my ship, or as you would call it, a flying saucer. I gotta look for the communications device."


	9. Chapter 9 - Did somebody say POLAR BEAR?

"Ok" Cadence said.

I started walking, but she called me back to ask me something.

"Do you happen to play any musical instrument?" she asked.

"In fact I do" I said.

"What do you play?"

"I play the guitar, electric and non electric. Sometimes I play the drums. Im also hoping to start a band with a few of my friends when I get back home. I mean IF I get back home."

"That sounds fun. I think I may know someone who can help you with your ship."

"Who?" I asked.

"A penguin called Gary the Gadget Guy."

"He-"

"WAIT let me guess.. he is an inventor?"

"Oh so you are smart and talented... I will give G a call, hang on" she said as she pushed some of her pink and purple hair off her eye.

"Ok, whatevs" I said.

She gave me a funny look. Then she turned around and took out her phone.

Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind and lifted me right off my feet. I shouted right before it put its hand over my mouth.

"AAAH HELP ME!"

Cadence isntantly spun around. Her face was in shock.

The creature that was holding me put its hand over my mouth as it started to run away.

"MMMMFF!" Was all that came out.

I could her her scream something at the creature:

"HERBERT! LET HIM GO!"

She started to run after me.

Then the creature stopped, turned around and stared at her. Then it let out a very loud growl.

Then it started running again. I lifted my head to see Cadence take out her phone. What I saw next completly surprised me. A blue box with an arrow appeared around her, then she disappeared into thin air.

"Looks like your lady friend ditched you" it said.

I lifted its huge arm off my mouth.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"Also, SHES NOT MY LADY FRIEND!".

I noticed the creature was completely white. It was running very fast for its size.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I shouted in its face.

"All questions will be answered later. But for now you will be unconscious so you dont know the way to my secret base."

"WAI-" I couldnt get to finish my sentence as my head slammed into a tree. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a cage. Everything was blurry and moving around in circles. I managed to keep my eyes steady.

Thats when I realized I was lying down. I sat up, only to find a little red crab looking at me.

"Aww.." I put out a finger to touch it but I took it back before it pinched me.

"You think your a tough little guy huh?" I said.

Look at me. Im talking to a crab.

"Click click" it said.

Suddenly a booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"KLUTZY!" We both jumped which made me hit my head off the metal roof.

"What did I say about talking to anyone other than me?"

"Oww..." I rubbed my head".

Thats when the room lit up. There was a lot of gadgets and electronics in the room. The room itself was very big and square. The only door in the room I could see was made of steel. I then saw the creature sitting in a red chair which was facing a very large TV screen.

"Man.. I'd love to have a TV screen like that in my bedroom" I said.

"SILENCE!" it said.

Thats when the chair turned around. I could now see what the creature looked like. I was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

It got up and walked towards me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Herbert P Bear, Esquire. Future ruler of this snow bitten wasteland".


	10. Chapter 10 - The Elite Penguin What?

NOTE: This is the last time I will be updating this for about 2 weeks as I am going on holiday.

"So let me get this straight: You are polar bear, yes?" I asked.

"A very INTELLIGENT polar bear who has a name" Herbert said.

"And your name is Herbert" I said.

"Indeed" he said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have got to hack into a secret agency called the Elite Penguin Force, or as they should be called, Elite Penguin Fools!".

With that, he began typing away at his computer.

I started asking myself questions. What kind of crazy world is this? Why are there talking penguins and polar bears?

I continued asking those to myself for a while until Herbert said something.

"Excellent.." he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"In a few moments, you will see some more silly looking penguins on this screen, and I am going to have a little chat with them".

"Your crazy" I said.

He shot me back a very terrifying look.

I kept my mouth shut.

I sat down and crossed my arms, and put an angry look on my face.

Then about 5 funny looking penguins appeared on his screen. They were all running around whatever they were in in a panic. I could see files flying everywhere aswell. Herbert cleared his throat. They all looked at him.

"Hello" Herbert said.

"HERBERT! I should've known it was YOU!" A blue penguin with a white lab coat and glasses said.

I saw a purple penguin with blond hair and glasses whisper something to the blue penguin.

"Oh um.." he said as he started typing buttons on his keyboard.

Thats when a few of them noticed me. The looks on their faces were changed from angry to shocked.

"Ahh.. I see you have noticed my little friend over there."

"HEY!" I shouted.

I stood up.

"Dont you DARE CALL ME LITTLE!" I shouted at him while shaking my fist.

"Anyway..." I kinda stopped listening to him there as it got kinda boring. Well for me anyway.

Suddenly Cadence appeared there. She whispered something to the penguin in the lab coat. He nodded. Then she disappeared again.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shouted.

They all looked at me.

"At least Im not fat" I said in a low voice.

"I HEARD that!" Herbert said.

I could hear a few of the penguins laughing.

"SILENCE!" Herbert shouted.

I heard a faint knocking sound.

I jumped, this time not hitting my head.

I turned around to see Cadence looking at me through a window.

She held up a wrench and a screwdriver.

Luckily, there were no steel bars at the back of the cage as there was a wall here.

She started unscrewing the bolts on the window. Then she asked, or more like pointed for me to pull the window towards me.

I pulled it.

Nothing happened. I pulled it again, only this time I nearly fell backwards.

"Thanks Cadence. I owe you one." I said to her.

"Anytime. Now lets get the heck out of here" she said.

I looked back at Herbert who was still talking about something called a 'Puffle', whatever that was.

"Can you get up yourself?" she asked.

"I dont think so.." I said.

"Here take my flipper"

"Ok.."

"AH!"

I instantly let go of her flipper.

"What?" she asked.

"Your flippers are freezing!" I said, shivering.

"They are? Im not cold. Why are you shaking?" she asked.

"Because now Im cold, also very nervous and scared that Herbert will catch both of us" I said, looking back at him.

"Hey. Look at me."

"What?"

She was looking at me right in the eye.

"Everything is going to be alright once this is all over. Trust me."

"Ok.."

"Now hold onto my flipper."

Her flipper was still cold. She started to pull me up while I jumped off the ground. I looked back at the TV screen.

Thats weird, I could've sworn there were more penguins there. There was only the penguin in the lab coat there.

When I got out, I fell over onto my stomach.

"OOF!" I said.

I stood up.

"AAH! Since when did you penguins get here?!" I said.

There were three of them. One was red, and wearing a device on his back, one was green, wearing a propeller hat, and one was purple, who had blond hair and glasses.

"Oh we just arrived. What are you?" the red penguin asked.

"My species are called homo-sapiens. Or as we are mostly called, a human being."

"What are you doing here?" asked the purple one.

"Oh that crazy polar bear kidnapped me."

"Also Cadence helped me escape."

"Cool. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself" said the purple penguin.

"My name is Dot the Disguise Gal, but everyone calls me Dot."

"My name is Jet, but everyone calls me Jet Pack Guy. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Rookie" the green one said.

We all stared at him.

"What? I've got nothing else to say!".

"Are you part of a special group or something? I heard Herbert talking about some name like "Elite Penguin Fools or something like that".

"We are the Elite Penguin Force. We help keep this island safe".

My eyes widened.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: So.. Im back from my holidays.. which means I will have more time to update this story! :)

"Well.. we now must bring you back to the HQ for questioning." Dot said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because-"

"Wait, hold on. I think I saw my boombox underneath Herbert's desk!" I said, grinning.

"Back in a sec" I said.

"Wait" Cadence said.

"Yes?" I said, looking at her.

"Im not saving you this time" She said, crossing her flippers.

"Dont worry. I'll be fine" I said, sliding back through the window.

I made a bit of noise on landing, but Herbert didnt seem to notice me. He was still talking. My boombox was sitting on the left side underneath his big red chair. I got down on my hands on knees.I started crawling towards the chair.

Then Klutzy walked in front of me.

"Click click" he said.

I put one finger over my mouth and whispered "Shhh.."

It seemed to understand what I was saying. He walked away. I started crawling at a snails pace towads my boombox.

Just a few... more.. steps.. I thought.

When I got there, I pulled up the handle, and lifted it a few inches off the ground. I started crawling back as fast as I could and at the same time, being very quiet.

I crawled into the cage, stood up and I put my boombox on the snow outside.

"Umm Cadence... can I..." I asked, not knowing whether she would be cross or nice.

She bent down and smiled at me.

"Sure.. If you can do something for me later..." she said, with a mischevious grin on her face.

"That depends.. does it have anything to do with music?" I asked.

"It does.." she said, still grinning.

"Fine. Now help me out of here before the big overweight furry ball spots me" I said.

I could hear the other penguins laughing.

Cadence just smiled at me.

"I see you have a sense of humor too" she said, pulling me out. Instead of lifting me up, she had a smirk on her face and she pushed me face first into the cold snow.

I just laid there for a few seconds, frozen in spot and shivering like crazy. I lifted up my head to hear Cadence laughing. I looked at the other penguins. They were just staring at Cadence. They looked kinda cross.

"Why did you do that Cadence?" Jet Pack Guy asked angrily.

I stood up, lifting up my boombox aswell. I was shivering like crazy.

I looked at Cadence with a mean look on my face.

She stopped laughing.


	12. Chapter 12 - Gary the Gadget Guy

"Look at what you did Cadence" Rookie said.

"What? Im having a bit of fun with him. Thats all" Cadence said.

"Just to let you know, Cadence, that I am a warm blooded creature, not a cold blooded creature like you penguins, which means I cant say in the cold for long" I said.

"Oh so NOW you tell me?" she said, crossing her flippers.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you would do such a thing like that? I thought you were nice" I said, angrily.

"Well sorry" she said.

"Can I go someplace warm now?" I asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Sure. Just hold onto my arm and we will all teleport to the HQ" he said.

I held onto his arm while he took out his phone.

"All agents to HQ now!" he said.

He pressedsome buttons on his phone and in the blink of an eye we were there. When I arrived I fell on the floor.

"Oww.." I said. Everything was spinning in circles.

I tried to stand up, but I just fell over again.

"Ha ha" Rookie said, laughing at me.

"Hey! Its not funny Rookie! Everything is spinning in circles!" I said.

"The best thing to do is to sit down for a few minutes and keep still" a voice said.

I did what it said. I sat still for about 5 minutes. Thats when I could see better.

Then I saw who was talking to me. The penguin was blue, he was wearing glasses and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My code name is G, but my real name is Gary. Gary the Gadget Guy as some people call me."

"So you are a scientist?" I asked, standing up.

"Exactly" he said.

"Can you help me by getting me back home?" I asked.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, obviously by building a rocket or something like that".

"Well, if a group of us were to build a rocket, it would take about a month or two to make" he said.

My face went blank.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Well.. its just that my birthday is at the beginning of next month and I would like to be home for that.. but it looks like now I wont be.." I said.

"Well.. we could try to have it ready by the end of next month.."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok , Im fine with that."

"Excellent. Someone go and tell Rory and his construction crew that he has a new job to do" Gary said.

"Afirmitive" Jet Pack Guy said.


	13. Chapter 13 - Im getting tired

Note: Is it possible to change the rating of the story? If any of you guys know how, please let me know in the reviews section. Thanks!

P.S. There is more coming to this story, sorry for the short update. Hopefully I will get some time tomorrow or Monday to write some more. Also, please review!

"Its starting to get late" Gary said.

I yawned.

"You look very tired, Thomas".

"Wait. How do you know my name?" I asked, yawning again.

"Dot told me" he said.

"Oh" I said, yawning AGAIN.

"You better get some sleep. When was the last time you slept?" he asked.

"Hmm.. I think about 12 or more hours ago" I said.

"Well sorry but there's no room for you to sleep here" he said.

"I suppose we'll have to -"

I cut him off.

"Wait, I did talk to this peach coloured penguin" I said.

"Hmm.. was she wearing headphones?" he asked.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Her name is Dj Cadence, or Cadence" he said.

"Oh yeah, I did talk to her! I should've known!" I said, facepalming.

"I never knew she was Dj" I said.

"Really? She didnt tell you that?"

"No she didnt"

"Right, what time is it.. 11:30pm! If its alright with you, would you like to sleep in a bed in her igloo until the rocket is ready? If she says yes, of course"

"Umm.. sure.. I just really wanna get some sleep right now" I said yawning yet AGAIN.

"Ok. I'll ring her."

5 minutes later

"Well?" I said.

"She said, yea sure, whatever" he said.

"Great. So how will I get over there?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Cadence's Igloo

"Well you could walk, or you could just teleport, duh" Gary said.

"But I dont have one of them fancy phones, DUH" I said.

"Well here's one" he said, throwing one to me.

"This looks cool. So how do I teleport?"

"Just tap the penguin icon on the phone and enter the penguin's name and address" he said.

I tapped the penguin icon and it said 'Enter penguin name' followed by 'Address'.

"Whats Cadence's address?" I asked.

"34 Forest Road. Its a bit far out in the wilderness." Dot said.

I tapped the rectangle box and a keypad came up. I entered Cadence's name. Then I tapped the address box and typed in 34 Forest Road. Then a 'Go there now' button popped up.

"Do I hit the 'Go there now' button?" I asked.

"Yes" Gary said.

"We will notify you when the rocket is done" he said.

"Well then, goodbye" I said, waving.

"Goodbye", they all said, waving.

I tapped the button. Suddenly my heart started beating very fast and all I could see was white for a few seconds. Then colour came back. I gave my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. I looked around. I was in a forest. Ahead of me were two signposts. The left one said, 'Igloos' and the right one said 'Town'. I looked down the lane that said 'Igloos'. At the very end of the lane, I could see an igloo with light coming out of it. I walked towards it.

As I was walking, I looked up at the sky. I was amazed at how many stars I could see. I was so used to living in the suburbs of the city and everytime I looked up all I could was see a red sky. That was because of the sky reflecting the lights of the city. I tried to find Earth.

After a while of looking I gave up. I thought that I would need a telescope to see Earth. Looks like I was right. I looked ahead. I could now see the igloo with more detail. It was very wide, and it looked like a round rectangle. I could also hear some music. I guessed that was Cadence's igloo.

I walked up to the door, and knocked. I listened to the music while I waited. It sounded like a girl was singing a song called 'The Party Starts Now'. I knocked again. No answer. I rang the doorbell. Then the music stopped. I heard someone walk up to the door. Then it opened. It was Cadence. A huge smile went up on her face once she saw me.

"Thomas! Glad you could make it! Come on in!" she said.

I waled in and she closed the door behind me. I looked around. It was kind of messy.

She walked up beside me and said "Sorry for the mess. There was a party here earlier."

"I can tell" I said, smiling. I looked around some more. There was a very large room, and at the and at the back of the room there were 3 doors.

"You tired?" She asked, looking at me.

"Very. I havent slept in over 12 hours.

I looked to the right and there was a Dj set, and two HUGE speakers.

"I think these are the biggest speakers I''ve ever seen" I said.

"Really? Thanks!" She said.

"You seem really excited for someone who had a party all evening" I said.

"Well tomorrow is my birthday" She said, moving closer to me.

I turned around and said "Really? You should've told me the first time we met! I would've got you something!" I said, yawning YET AGAIN.

"Aww thanks.. but you dont have to give me something" she said, smiling.

"Let me show you your room before I are contagious!" she said, yawning.

I laughed as I followed her through one of the doors.

"Here is your room" she said as she took off her headphones.

"Im going to bed now aswell."

I looked around and I saw a purple, fluffy circle thing in the corner with the name written 'Lolz' written on it.

"Whats that thing?" I asked.

"Oh thats my pet puffle, Lolz."

"Whats a puffle?" I asked.

"Oh that.. I will tell you in the morning.. night" she said, closing the door.


	15. Chapter 15 - PUFFLE!

I was left alone in the room. I decided that I should get some sleep before I do anything else. In fact, I should sleep whenever I get the chance. Back on Earth, I live beside road and theres always cars driving along that road even after 11pm. I got into bed and closed my eyes.

I had a dream where all the video games that I have played in the past and the ones I play now come to reality. I was being chased down a dark road by Slenderman, the characters from Grand Theft Auto V, and a few creepers from Minecraft.

I woke up from something jumping on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and I shouted when I saw it. It was a purple round thing, with hair. I could hear what sounded like two penguins laughing the heads off.

"Hey! Its not funny!" I shouted.

Cadence and a yellow penguin walked in.

"It most certainly is funny" the yellow penguin said.

"Ugh.. I had a really bad nightmare and I wake up to find this.. this THING jumping in front of my face" I said.

"Thats Lolz, my pet puffle" Cadence said.

"So THATS what a puffle looks like?" I asked.

"Yep" the yellow penguin said.

"Thomas, this is Franky. Franky, this is Thomas" Cadence said.

There was an awkward silence. I got out of bed.

"So what you wanna do?" I asked Cadence.

"Well.. we could go into Town. But I dont think thats possible"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well.. first because you are an alien.. and two.. I dont think people will like you" She said.

"Hey is that a boombox?" Franky said, pointing to my boombox which was beside my bed. I completely forgot about that.

"Its MY boombox" I said, taking it.

"YOUR boombox?" he said, with a confused look on his face.

"In case you dont know, I have music back on my home planet too" I said, sarchasticly.

"Really?" Cadence and Franky both asked.

"Well duh. Why do you think I brought my boombox? Whenever I go on long journey's in my car I listen to it" I said.

"Whats a car?" Cadence asked.

"Umm.. I'll tell you later. Its basically the most used transport system back on my home planet" I said.

"Ahh ok" she said, nodding.

"Me and Franky are gonna do some clothes shopping in Town. We will be back shortly" She said.

"We are?" Franky asked, confused.

Cadence looked at him with an angry look.

"Bye!" She said, as she walked out the door.

I decided to play some music I had on my boombox. There was a small screen to indicate which song was being played. It was a top of the line boombox.

"Hmm.. Counting Stars by OneRepublic.. no... Slamacow's Witch Encounter.. no.. Time Machine by CraftedMovie.. no no..I got it!" I said, talking to myself.

I played a song called Hit it hard by BeatTheBeat

(Note from author: If you wanna listen to any of these songs, just search it up on youtube.)


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE: Sorry for not updating the story and short chapter. Im back to school so I wont have much time for updating this :(.

After a while I got bored listening to the music. I looked around the igloo and found a electric guitar and some drums. I just had an idea.

I picked up the electric guitar and played 'Go Johnny Go'. I wasnt going to sing.

About halfway through the song, I didnt hear the door of the igloo open. When I finished, I didnt realise that Cadence had been watching me. She was leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"I never knew you played guitar" she said.

I felt my face going red.

"Umm..." is all that came out.

She turned around and picked something up off the floor.

"I got this for my birthday from a friend. What do ya think?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Its a electronic Dj set. My friend said it cost a lot of money for him" she said.

"It looks epic"

"Yeah it does" she said, putting it on a table.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday!" I said.

"Aww thanks" she said.

I noticed that her hair was a little different today. It was slightly more purple and covering a part of her left eye.

"Do you dye your hair?" I asked.

"What?" She said.

"I noticed that your hair is slightly more purple than yesterday."

"You are the first person to EVER notice that. I have done that for years and none of my friends noticed" She said.

"Really? Then your friends might have bad eyesight".

She giggled, then asked "Wanna take a walk around the forest?"

I felt my face going red a small bit.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it has something to do back on my home planet" I said.

"You can tell me if you want to, but you dont have to" She said.

"I might tell you some other time. I need to go on a walk. I havent gotten fresh air in a while"


	17. Chapter 17

I walked towards the door but before I reached it she said, "Here, take a jacket. Its chilly out today".

She tossed it to me. I put it on. It was furry and warm.

"Thanks" I said. I looked over at her. She was putting on her pink scarf and another furry jacket but the colour was dark pink.

She walked to the door.

"C'mon, let's go" She said, signalling with her hand towards the door.

A cold breeze came as she opened it.

"Ooh that's cold" I said, rubbing my hands together.

I walked outside as Cadence closed the door behind me.

"Let's head up there" she said, pointing to a cliff ledge a bit higher up.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"That will take ages to get up there" I said, looking at her.

She put on a sad face.

"Dont give me that face... oh what the hell let's go" I said as we started walking.

She smiled and said, "It wont be long if we walk fast, and also I want to show you something when we're up there."

"Ok, but it better be worth it" I said.

"Oh, it is.." she said, grinning.

*Roughly 20 minutes later*

"Hang on... (pants) wait.. (pants) let me catch my breath... ok Im good" I said. I looked down. We had just walked up a path that was on the side of a mountain and now we were on a ledge.

"Come on" Cadence said. She walked towards a bench that was covered a bit with snow.

I walked over to her, sat down beside her and said, "What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"This" she said, pointing out at the whole island.


End file.
